1,000 Auslly & Raura One-Shots
by desdes98
Summary: I believe the title says it all...


Ally's POV

I was currently standing behind the counter waiting for what seemed like hours for a customer. I mean like really, I have never seen Sonic Boom so empty before. Like was there a zombie apocalypse I didn't know about. I should have believed Dez. I see a mop of blond hair and smile instantly knowing who it was.

"Austin." I smile as he walks toward me. "Hey babe." He says kissing my cheek. I blush. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Dez?" I ask confused but happy he was with me.

He nodded. "Yeah, but are movie had ended earlier than expected so I decided to come visit my favorite girl." He said smiling then looking around. "Woah, what's with the dead store." I sigh. "I know. It's been like this for hours. I'm just so boooored." I say dragging out the o.

Austin laughs. "Oh sweetheart. Don't you know you have the most fun boyfriend ever who can make every situation better?" He says in a mellow dramatic voice. I giggle.

"Well, how could I forget? He reminds me all the time." I say raising my eyebrows. "Well you can't stop the sexy beast." I playfully roll my eyes.

"Oh, here we go again. You're not the sexy beast." I say laughing. He places his hand over his heart and fake gasp. "Ally Dawson, take that back or I might just have to-"

"You might just have to what?" I say smirking at him. He smirks back. "Dawson, you asked for it." He then lifts me up over his shoulder and spins me around. I laugh. "Ahhh Austin puuut me dooown." I say giggling uncontrollably.

He shook his head. "Oh no. Not until you admit I am a sexy beast." He says holding me tight. I hold my ground. "Never!" I say not giving up. "Fine, I guess you like the feeling of being sick." He says continuing to spin me. He was right. I was getting pretty dizzy. "Fine, Fine. Austin Moon is a sexy beats! I surrender!" I say. He gently puts me down.

I try to find my balance and almost fall when Austin catches me. He chuckles. "See? Was that so hard?" He says so innocent. I shake my head. "You Austin Moon are something." I say catching my breath.

He walks closer to me. "I know. But you love it." He says smiling. I nod my head. "Your right, I do." I say kissing him. He separates his lips and takes mine in. Sonic boom being so empty the only thing you can hear is our low breaths and lips smacking.

I moan into the kiss and that seemed to motivate Austin more because he gripped my waist and pulled me closer to him. We both simultaneously deepened the kiss and now it was a full on make out session.

Austin's hand made it's way up my shirt touching my bear skin. It felt so nice and smooth. He suddenly pulls away from the kiss and starts to leave wet kisses on my neck. I moan lightly.

"Oh Austin baby, as much as I'm enjoying this, I have to get back to work." I say pushing him back lightly so he won't be offended. He scoffs. "Oh come one Ally. Clearly no one's coming today. Take the day off." He tells me.

I walk back behind the counter. "Austin, you know I can't do that." He follows me. "Why not?" He whines. "Becuase...I don't know, I just can't." I say not having an excuse.

"Babe, just close up shop early. Your dad will never know, he's out of town. Spend the day with me please." He says making the puppy dog face. Oh my gosh. No fair. He knows I can't resist those eyes.

"Okay...Fine. I'll close up shop." I say sighing. He jumps up in the air. "Yes, that's why I love you babe." He says running to me and kissing me once again. "Meet at the park after you finish closing up." I just smile and nod.

After I close up shop, I change clothes. I'm now wearing a light blue short dress with white sandals. I also straightened my hair. "Wow." Is all I hear from behind me.

I turn around to my very handsome boyfriend. "You look beautiful." He says speechless. I blush and look down. "Thanks." I say shyly. "Hey." He says lifting up my chin.

"Don't ever look down. Everyone should be able to see that beautiful face." He says sweetly. Right at that moment I felt like I was in a romantic film. "I love you Austin." He smiles. "But I love you more." He responds. I lean in closer. "Not possible." I say back. He leans in even closer. "Very possible." He smirks. This is why I love this boy.

"Come on, follow me." He says taking my hand and leading me to a picnic blanket with a basket full of food and candles. I gasp. "Baby, you did this?" I ask looking at him. He nods and smile. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"You really are the definition of the best boyfriend ever!" I say kissing him. We sit down and start to eat. "Ally, close your eyes." I do as told. Five seconds later he tells me to open them again. And when I do I see the most beautiful thing in the world.

"PICKLES!" I say grabbing them. Austin just sits there laughing. "Well, you know the picnic wouldn't be complete if I didn't get you your favorite food." He said smiling.

"You are the best. Oh, I am making you so much pancakes on your birthday." I say smiling. His face lights up as he laughs.

"I look forward to it. But right now all I want is your soft lips on mine." He says moving close to me. I raise my eyebrows and smirk. "Well what are you waiting for? Man up and show me what that mouth can do."

He smiles and kisses me. I kiss back instantly. He pushes me down on the blanket and I wrap my legs around his waist. We both moan loud because of how heated this is getting.

We pull away and look each other in the eye. "I love you Ally." He says to me. "I love you more." I respond. "Not possible." He says back. "Very possible." I say using his words against him from earlier.

He just smiles at me. "You Ally Dawson are something." I nod. "I know. But you love it." He smirks. "Your right, I do." He says kissing me once again. At that moment I just knew we were going to be together forever because were not just some ordinary couple. Were...Austin&Ally

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
